All Smiles and Lies
by yahoo-chloe
Summary: When Edward told Bella that Tanya had showed "an interest" in him, what exactly did he mean? After all Bella has given up for him, would he lie to her again? Complete.
1. Concience and Contemplation

All Smiles and Lies

"_Do you really think hurting her is better than protecting her?" _- Edward, Eclipse

**Conscience and Contemplation**

"Edward."

Her voice was clear as a bell in the darkness. The strange boy, who sat silently watching with an attentive gaze, heard the word-sigh. If he had been distracted, he would have looked up at the sound of his name. If this had been the first time he studied her every move, whilst she wasted the rapidly dwindling hours they had together before her soul froze over, his expression may have changed. But it wasn't- the rocking chair where he was now huddled felt like an old friend. Edward had had too many epiphanies, fought too many arguments, and spent too long soul searching (he smiled at the phrase, because what had he to search?) in this seat to be surprised by anything that came out of Bella's unconscious lips.

The moonlight strained to touch the boy's perfect features, as it threw itself recklessly through the rain splattered window. Still, only half his face was bathed in its cool light. To human eyes, his expression was thoughtful, but it was changing at an impossible rate. It contorted from throes of aching love whilst he stared at the mumbling, sleeping figure on the bed, to desperate confusion as he tried to sort through his muddled thoughts. He loved these precious hours, when his true love, his beautiful Bella didn't edit her thoughts before speaking them aloud. Still, in another way he loathed them- he was alone again, like he had been for too many decades already. He could hardly begrudge her sleep, but he didn't like this time without her crimson blush and bewildering notions. She wasn't there to stop him either, when his thoughts led him down a path he would rather not tread. When Edward felt like harming anyone who dared to cause this confusing, dazzling, fantastic girl that was somehow his, pain (even supposedly harmless werewolves…), his Bella wasn't there to erase such thoughts with a word and a subtle caress. The wind speed picked up and rattled the brittle glass in the window pane, as if demanding to be heard. Instead, the storm faded further into the background as Edward's thoughts stalked moodily down the darkest passageways of his mind.

He was thinking of a worse time. A time when his life had seemed full, but only because he hadn't found what he was looking for. A time when he was headstrong and full of himself, so sure that his music and looks would get him anywhere and everywhere he wanted in life. If he had possessed any of the blood Bella had, Edward would have blushed for such embarrassing ideals. How could he have been so self-centred? He was older, and hopefully wiser, now. Nothing could lead him into making the same mistakes he had before, he was sure of it.

"Edward… where's Jacob?" The sleeping girl innocently asked, throwing him completely off course. Bella then let out a snort of disbelief, presumably at the answer his dream-self had given, and turned over. Her face cleared of all emotion as the dream pulled her back into its thrall. Good- for her to wake up now and ask what he was thinking could be disastrous. If he tried to distract her, she would see through his pretences at once. For such a terrible liar, Bella was extremely adept at spotting others partaking in the dirty deed.

Yet… Just _thinking_ of his past was not a lie- it was not telling her of the mistake that was involved with this part of his past. Bella was inhumanly forgiving, for sins so unthinkable that many times he had tried to block them from his picture-perfect memory. By now, Edward had accepted that he could not change or ignore the things that he had done. He could only try to atone- for leaving Bella, for the lives he had taken, for the lies he had told…

But this was better kept to himself. Perhaps that was the only person that he was thinking of by doing so but, truthfully, how many more times could he tell Bella his many flaws and expect her to forgive him? She apotheosized him, deified him in a way he most definitely did not deserve… But he loved her adoration, in the same way he thought she loved the way he loved her- if that made sense. They both loved that their relationship was one of passion, and respect- understanding and excitement- there were no awkward pauses or stony silences when they were together. He scorned the idea, mocking it in his head. Their relationship was too strong to depend on such things.

Yet the way things had been lately- how Bella had cried when she had realised she loved the werewolf, Jacob Black, but could not be with him. When Edward had become obsessive in his desire to protect her from everything, anything, and had stopped her from doing things she wanted to do- it made the sleepless boy think. Over time, would she come to look at these things more objectively? With an eternity ahead of her, stretching endlessly ahead but forever tied with Edward's, would her hopes change? Would she start to see him in a different light? He wasn't idiotic enough to doubt her feelings for him- at the moment. But in a hundred years, a thousand… who knew what she might look back on and regret?

It was so hard, not to wake her now. To shake her from her werewolf dreams and speak the words that lay on his tongue, liquid and silvery with anticipation. He flew across the room, and knelt next to the bed so that their faces were inches apart. Innumerable seconds ticked by. The world came to a stop, and the only sound that filled his ears was the countdown of her heartbeat. That muscle, oblivious of the fact that in a matter of days it would be silenced forever, kept pulsating with the steady rise-and-fall that was the girl's breathing. That muscle had no idea that he would be the one to stop it, and how soon its impending doom would become realised.

It was that thought that did it. He would lie, and then he would kill her. Was that to be the way? That would make him no better James. Jacob taunts filled his ears- "Better hurt that lied to." He had replied, and Bella had agreed. She would not want this from him.

So he took a back seat. He allowed his mind to think of a time before Bella, and therefore before life with reason. Edward closed his eyes, and let his conscience do all the work.


	2. 1963, Denali

c

**c.1963, Denali**

_Music kept me sane. I knew of those who grew mad with limitless age and nothing to fill it with. They looked into the future and saw a yawning, empty chasm with their destiny spiralling off into the distance with it. When I looked into mine, I saw music._

_Decades of sleepless nights, endless days and evenings that melted and moulded themselves en masse to make one memory. I had spent days with the doors closed, hearing nothing but the pealing echo that resounded around the near empty room. It was sparsely furnished- whitewashed walls, the battered black piano and an iron bedstead and an uncovered mattress on top. It was not made- I had no use for bedclothes. A single dangling bulb kept the room lit. It could be dark for months at a time outside, and my room was at cellar level anyway. If I stood on the balls of my feet, I could peer out of the window and see the snow stretching away into the white horizon._

_Of course, I couldn't keep my family away- or the thirst. When I wasn't hunting, or exchanging pleasantries with my family and the friends we were staying with, I would return to my lair- and my muse._

_It was the same as any other night. It was summer, and the sun had spent its sweet time sinking below the icy horizon. It seemed to be dreading it, extending its pink and yellow rays across the ice like ropes it could use to right itself. Finally, it gave in- gracefully sinking below my final line of sight, letting up a sigh of colours into the twilit heavens._

_I had watched all this, and then settled myself on the short stool in front of the piano. Its short legs stuck out beneath me in protest. I ignored the creaks, and pushed back the piano lid. The row of ebony against ivory played tricks against my eyes, waving and switching until I splayed my fingers across them to end their games. I closed my eyes for a moment, though light still filtered through the almost translucent lids to kill any hopes of sleep. I then lifted my eyes to the page in front of me._

_All at once, a torrent of noise hit me. A shiver that started in my stomach built its way up through my muscles, and settled comfortably in my hands, ready to begin. _

_My senses were abandoned. The magical, undulating, ceaseless stream of notes that was this piece reverberated around the room and on my heartstrings. Even if I had wanted to sing, I would have been struck dumb by the sheer beauty of this sound. It was a sound so hopelessly beautiful, I have only found one thing that can compete with it. That sound is your voice, my love._

_Still, it seemed natural. Like the singular flakes of snow, eddying their way down from the skies to make the mantle of white covering the ground outside. In the same way my unnaturally cold skin allows me to examine each snowflake, and my perfect vision lets me see a side that a human would be unable to see without a microscope, my senses worked on the music too. I could hear each singular note; see how it contributed to the piece as a whole. Imagine, Bella, the time it would take to do this to every single note in the works of all the works of famous composers! A lifetime! Several lifetimes- lifetimes I had to spare._

_I moved onto a different part, my fingers striking the keys in staccato. I marvelled in the ability to play at a fantastic speed, but without ever touching a wrong note or repeating a line. For this, I would put up with Emmett and hunt Arctic wolves. For this, I would look every day at the flat, lifeless landscape and lock myself up in this cell. What could I do but smile, as the gods had so obviously smiled upon me?_

_It was then that I heard the knock upon the door._

_I pulled my fingers from the keys, begrudgingly I must admit, and slowly lowered the case over the keys. My fingers balled into my fists, anxious for a rest. I turned in my seat so that I was facing the plain, white door._

"_Come in," I called; trying not to sound like the person behind the door had disturbed me. It could be Alice, with some vaguely interesting news titbit. Or Emmett, trying to get me to play another round of cards with himself, Rosalie and Irina. After Irina won fifteen games of blackjack in a row, I had rather given up. With my talent, I could have cheated and read her hand through her mind- but after a thousand games of that, I had found it rather defeated the point of it... _

_Anyway, it was neither of them at the door._

"_Don't stop playing on my account," Tanya smiled, as she put her strawberry blonde head around the door. She shook the tresses surrounded her face nervously, and then stepped into the small room. Quickly, as if she expected she was being followed, she closed the door behind her. Its resounding click was the only sound for a few seconds, before she spoke again. "I was listening to you play, actually. It was beautiful." She continued fervently._

_I nodded in vague agreement, trying to be polite by not listening to her thoughts straight away. "It's a lovely old piano," I commented wistfully. "You get a really pleasant tone out of it."_

_Tanya couldn't agree fast enough. "I'm just glad someone's making use of it," She babbled absent mindedly, as she stepped forward to straighten the mattress. "It was here when we moved in, and it didn't seem right getting rid of it, so…"_

_She continued talking about something or another. I watched her as she bent forward to move the bed slightly so it was centred. I didn't object, as she was obviously just babbling so that she could build up to saying something. Hopefully the stream of noise erupting from her mouth would end soon. A strand of light red hair fell forwards, paling when the light from the fluorescent bulb hit it. Tanya nervously tucked it back behind her ear, but not before Edward noticed that something looked different. Her hair was shorter, with softer curls instead of the usual frizz that surrounded her pale features. In fact, she looked a lot more formal than usual. She was wearing a beige coloured skirt, which looked odd against her pale legs, and a long sleeved blouse with an intricate pattern around the wrists in gold._

"_Are you going somewhere?" I enquired politely, wondering if it had something to do with what she was building up to ask me._

_Tanya's cheek muscles tightened slightly. I could imagine the blood rushing up to her face to form a blush, if she'd had any in her system that wasn't being digested. Her golden eyes lifted up to meet mine- and then stayed there. I waited, like a fool for her to answer my question. For some absurd reason, I even thought that she'd managed to miss what I had said, even though we'd been half a metre apart in a silent room, and started to repeat myself…_

_Bella, I was naïve. It's a poor excuse, but I was dumbstruck when it hit me. Tanya was like a form extended family, in my eyes. She was several years my senior before she had been changed, and she had been bitten a while before me on top of that. I was flattered that she was interested. Flattered to the extent that I didn't fully realise what was happening until she had moved. She was kneeling, so she met my exact height whilst I was on the piano stool. In the end, curiosity killed the cat. I opened my mind, and let her thoughts flow in._

"_I love you," murmured Tanya's mind, gaze and lips as she leant forward. She kissed me with a thirst I had never felt in my entire existence, and a hunger I had never experienced. _

_My bodied stiffened. I smiled, as I wondered whether the rigor mortis had just set in, and then screamed at myself for making imbecilic jokes at the most impossible times. Tanya's mouth opened hungrily when she felt my smile- a token of extreme passion in her eyes. With Carlisle's diet, I was used to never quite having my thirst slaked, never quite feeling completely full and satisfied but this was different. We had been kissing me for well over a minute, but there were no signs of her having enough. She worked her way into my arms, entwining her fingers between mine as her mind screamed out her thoughts detailing every second of the rest of ours lives. We would spend them endlessly together, she told me happily, now I had said yes. _

_I finally broke away, as my young, overwhelmed mind caught up with the seriousness of my actions. I was never a one to fear commitment, but to keep this up any longer would be cruel. She tugged at my chin, pulling me back to her and somehow… I was kissing her back._

_I was lonely. She repeated the fact in her mind. Tanya had never seen someone so alone, even when I was upstairs with everyone around me. I filled my life with music, not with another of my kind to spend the rest of my days with. I nodded as I kissed- I was so alone. I wanted what Carlisle and Esme had- have. I wanted to wake up in the morning and know that there was someone there who couldn't live without me in the same way I couldn't last a day without them. I wanted to be part of a couple. No, I wanted more than that. I wanted to be part of a soul. I needed to be half of someone, and have them to be half of me and the same time. I wanted to complete and be completed. I saw now that I was fooling myself, hiding away with instruments and sonatas._

_Worse than that, I saw that I was fooling myself by thinking I held my existence in my arms._


	3. Learning to Breathe Again

Learning How to Breathe

**Learning to Breathe Again **

It burned.

There was no other way to describe the sensation. Every cell at the surface of my skin itched until it touched some part of Edward. The cells that weren't lucky enough to brush against the pale hair on his arms or trace the sharp angle of his jaw fought to bubble to the tips of my fingers and get the chance. I pressed myself tighter against him and as his eyes finally closed, my heart sang as I knew he was thinking of me. This couldn't be happening, not to me- but every passing second, my body helped me realise that this was real. My bones were fire, then ice, and then fire again as his tongue danced passionately against mine. My every prayer was answered when his perfect fingers brushed against the glassy marble of my cheek.

Someone up there liked me.

He leant back for a second, to talk himself out of it, I'm sure. So I gave it everything I had. I pulled him back with every ounce of strength I possessed and screamed my thoughts to him. He had no choice but to listen. I dug deep into the icy chest I was rubbing hands across and pulled out the word I could feel trapped there. Lonely. I told him that I understood- I was the same. Yet there was no need to be. We made the best of this life we had been given, and we didn't need to be punished for that. In fact, we should be rewarded. And we could reward each other… I tried not to let my thoughts get too far ahead of me but I couldn't help it. I saw us, happy and together. I saw us in a dimly lit room, ending our loneliness in ways I had dreamed of every night since the first time I had met him. I saw the pale, frozen landscape that I loved so much stretching away from me. We would stay here in Denali, in this house on the snow. We would be just as longstanding and unchanging as the country that was part of me. Perhaps Irina and the others would move, so Edward and I could-

"Edward and I, Edward and I…" My thoughts sang in a similar tune to that Edward had been playing minutes before- or was it hours? As our lips moulded softly together time seemed to pass around us. I was loathe to let him go, to go back to the real world. To explain how surely now I could never live without him. Yet, we would have all the time in the world to talk. And to do more of _this_… my hands cupped his flawless face and my thoughts moved once more to what we could do on the mattress stood so conveniently behind him.

Now that he'd said yes…

When he pulled away from me this time, it was more distinctive- like he was drawing a line down the piano stool that couldn't be crossed. Edward started to stand, so I slid to my feet in one fluid movement and waited for the declarations.

I wore my heart on my sleeves like a fool, and read love in his eyes where there was none.

"Tanya, I… I can't say…" Edward began feebly. Immediately, I could sense something was wrong. Even when he was hunting, or in his worst moods, he stayed flawlessly articulate. Still, I didn't see the truth. I didn't sense the danger.

"I love you." I breathed quickly, trying to finish his sentence in a way that didn't work. It was like trying to force two incongruous puzzle pieces together- literally when I tried to twist once more into his angelic embrace. He took a step back, shaking his head. With a mischievous smile I couldn't hold back, I followed him. My thoughts still chattered inanely on- what he would look like on our wedding day, whether we would take time to travel before living together, whether I would join _his _family in Washington. For a second, my life meandered along the path that was really his. Still, it was only for a second, because that's how long it took for him to tell me. That's how long it took for him to break my heart.

He took both my hands in his, shook them desperately and then turned the full power of his gaze upon me.

"I'm not… meant for you, Tanya." Edward said gently, as he read my thoughts to see if I understood.

I was too far gone when the flood of realisation hit me. The clouds I had been dancing on disappeared. The dreams that had waltzed so carelessly around my mind turned to poisonous serpents, plunging their fangs into what was left of my shattered heart. I stopped breathing, but there was no heartbeat to sputter at his words. All the life drained out of my smile, and the floor seemed suddenly closer-

"Tanya!" His divine voice hollered, as I hurtled towards the iron bedstead. There was no hope of me fainting, sadly. There was no drunken stupor I could drift into later tonight to forget this night- my body could burn up blood but not alcohol. No tears I could cry whilst listening to some pathetic human pop singer. No chocolate chip ice cream to glue together what was left of my loveless existence. Even death would be complicated. Edward shifted me onto the bed, and I noticed his expression shift as my thoughts adopted a more macabre tone.

"Tanya please listen," He implored, lifting my chin like one of a sulky child so I had to look at him. The pain was so plain to see in my eyes that he almost flinched. I mentally kicked myself for being so easy to read, for getting so ahead of myself, for having hope… Edward tried to pull me from my thoughts by fixing me with his amber glare.

"I am terribly flattered… No, really." He spoke with a firm tone, but it switched to almost pleading when I regretfully tore my face from his grasp. "You are a lovely woman whom I have really enjoyed living with." With the last line, he began to see that blasted hope accumulating in my eyes again and so switched swiftly back to the point.

"I'm just not ready for anything on the scale you imagine." Edward told me straight. "I haven't felt anything between us, and it would be wrong for me to lead you on in any sense of the word." His composure was back now, along with his articulation. I gritted my teeth. The memory of his lips against mine branded the word 'fool' around the inside of my chest cavity. How could I have ever have been so stupid as to think that this enigmatic, thoughtful, musical genius could ever settle for me? I covered the thoughts quickly with embarrassment. Edward picked that up, and quickly reassured me.

"I won't tell anyone about this if you don't want me too." He promised slowly, enunciating every syllable as if this would somehow make me trust him more.

"Alice will have seen it anyway," I whispered in reply, my voice breaking as I spoke her name. By now, they would all know. Stupid Tanya, always using her heart and not her head- always so easy to read and so hard to deter. What was left of my insides shrivelled up in sickening embarrassment. Was this how he had always seen me? No wonder he had said no. I was disgusting; I should never have thought to inflict my company upon him- let alone my love. I stood up to go.

"Alice hasn't said anything, and isn't planning to," Edw- _He_ reassured me quickly. My breath came in short gasps, as the sound of his name picked at the raw wounds. I looked away, glad he had been to busy poking through Alice's mind to listen in on mine. Or so I thought.

"It's not you Tanya, really," The stunning effigy of an angel told me quietly, his sombre gaze speaking volumes. "I've never felt like you feel for me about anyone. I'm beginning to think that Esme was right."

I was suddenly to full of incandescent rage to care what Esme had said or thought. Another member of his stupid family who thought I was pathetic as he obviously did. Any remnants of love and humiliation left my cool, amber eyes. I took a step away from him towards the door. My expression twisted in rage to spit my last retort in to his unfathomable, butterscotch eyes.

"Screw your pity," I almost screamed. "This was all an …an idiotic mistake!"

No tears ran down my face as I threw open the cheap pine door, splintering the wood across the room so it bounced off his expectant face. He could hear every thought of hatred, regret and anger but he didn't say a word. They weren't his words to say, they weren't his thoughts to think. All he could do was sit there in front of his damn piano, which would always mean more to him than I ever would. He was struggling to find words that would calm me, help me. I was past all help now. The anger churned through my veins like a poison that wouldn't stop until every part of me was burning, torn or broken. It was hard to keep still, not to tear at those perfect features I have caressed just minutes before. I wanted to break him like he had broken me, but I knew he would not stop me. He knew he deserved every second of pain that I could make him feel.

With a final shout, some strange mix between a dry sob and a scream of rage I sprinted along the hallway and straight out of the front door. I didn't look back. I wouldn't, couldn't, let myself go back to that room where the loathing he felt for himself radiated from every part of him.

I dug my heels into the hardened snow and ran. I was thankful for the night, then. It didn't watch me as I broke every promise I ever made.

A heart for a heart, I thought without a smile as I tore the still beating muscle from the screaming man in a car I crashed a few miles away. I cast my eyes to the sky, with one word on my mind and warm blood still dripping from my lips.

"_Edward." _


	4. The World for Her Smile

The World for Her Smile

**The World for Her Smile**

The rain was the only sound that broke this silence. It was the type that felt never-ending. If it had a colour, it would be cerulean- a clear, cloudless blue. Like the zenith you stared into on a perfect summer's day. You can never see the end of it, it just keeps stretching out into the space behind it that you can't see either. Eventually, you have to look away because it doesn't end. White cracks start appearing in your vision, and you know you will go blind before you ever see its finish.

Edward finally opened his eyes, but knew what he would see. Bella still lay there, sleeping the enchanted sleep of some fairytale princess. Yet, he was the one who had bitten the poisoned apple. He had kissed Tanya, touched her, when he had never felt anything more for her than the casual affection he felt for any member of his family. She was barely a friend, more of an acquaintance. Edward had spent more time talking to himself in that hidden musical cell than he had spent having any sort of meaningful conversation with her. He had been wrong, so very wrong, to think for any length of time that he felt for her one thousandth of what Jasper felt for Alice. Or even one millionth of what he felt for the insentient, impossible girl who lay in front of him now.

For a while, Edward had wondered whether he would ever find what Tanya felt for him with another. After they had moved back to Forks, it had been on his mind for weeks. Eventually, it had drifted into his subconscious. He had been dragged back to his music, by force of habit more than anything else. It didn't hold the same level of attraction as it had before… it was no reason for existence- but what else was there to do at night? Edward smiled at Bella quickly, remembering the first time he had found a new way to spend the moonlit hours. When he met Bella, he had thought of his brief epiphany again. She dug up all the youth in him, all his past. She had made him realise that what he had imagined feeling before was nothing compared to what he had found. Tanya had made him desire companionship, someone to stay with him through the empty, never-ending years. His relationship with Bella was so much _more _than what he had thought of then. He had truly never felt anything like he had in those first few weeks or anything like the emotions that stirred deep in his chest just from looking at his fiancée. Edward had wanted what his family had. He had found Bella. He would never stop thanking life for the luck he had been blessed with.

Throughout his speech, he had been listening carefully to Bella's vitals. At first, he thought she had been saying nothing so she could hear everything he whispered in his raw, remorseful tone. About halfway through, when her breathing was still the same steady rhythm and her heartbeat hadn't erred from its predicted pattern, Edward realised that she had no idea what he was telling her. These words were probably the only things that could make her have second thoughts about their fast approaching wedding day. He had thought about kissing her to tempt her from her night visions, or placing his cool hand on her near-translucent features but perhaps this was a sign. When he would drop bombs for her peace of mind, give the world for her smile, what was the point in hurting her? He knew, especially after the all too realistic pictures from Jacob Black, that he could never cause her or himself such pain again.

With a sigh, he stood up and in a blur he was back in his watchman's position in the corner of the room. No, he wouldn't leave her. Or maybe couldn't. Not unless she asked… the thought had barely come into existence when Edward shook it away with vehement fury. This revelation would certainly tip the scales in favour of Jacob Black- but as Edward had told Bella before, he was essentially a selfish creature. A humourless smiled flashed across his lips at the memory. He couldn't bear to lose her again, especially due to his own weakness, his own pointless stupidity. He had been wrong to let his emotions rule his actions. He wouldn't make the same mistake again.

Edward's eyes drifted back to his Bella's face. It would have been mostly hidden in the dark shadow of the duvet to anyone with normal human vision, but Edward could see every inch with microscopic precision. Her jaw was slightly slack, her eyelids were still. She had passed the phase where her mind would be conscious enough to verbalise her dreams; there would be no more interesting comments from her tonight. He decided to go home and change for something to do- no doubt Alice would want them both at the house bright and early to look at more identical shades of cream to choose from for the napkin rings… Still, anything for a perfect wedding- and to keep Alice happy.

With one more stroke of her chestnut brown hair, he leapt to the window ledge and landed in a silent crouch. His shadow covered the wall above her, like some cartoon superhero trademark. Edward glanced back from the open window to visually caress her features one more time, and then he was gone. The moon could have reached out and grabbed him, he was gone at such a speed. There and then gone- there was no other way to describe it. The moonlight hit the opposite wall once more, uninterrupted by any mythical shadows. The room was still, as if he'd never been there at all.

It took a few moments for Bella to prise open her jaw. She had heard every word, woken by the sound of his beautiful voice aching with such pain. She gasped in some much needed air; her tongue was raw where she had bitten it. She sat up straight, so tensed that her backbone felt like a metal rod. Edward was gone. How could she trust him again? More lies, more deceit- perhaps Jake had been right. Bella looked up in anguish at the ceiling, speaking to some God she didn't know if she believed in. How could Edward have done this to her again? He had told her what he done with Tanya… kissed her, touched her… and then disappeared into the night. Had he realised she was awake, but frozen by her fear that he would leave? Had this been some sort of hassle-free farewell? Perhaps he had cleared his conscience and then left her again, for the beautiful and quite obviously available Tanya.

Bella's eyes widened, drinking in as much of the watery moonlight as she could- like it would wash away the terrible thoughts playing like a stuck tape through her mind. Her lips, blood red from where she had bitten them to keep them shut in Edward's confession, ripped apart to allow her breath to escape in a sudden rush. He was gone, and she was screaming to cover the sound of her heart breaking, breaking, breaking.


End file.
